1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank to be provided in a construction machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is conventionally known a fuel tank formed of a plurality of metal plates into a box shape, for example, as described in JP 2010-70165A. Each of the metal plates is suitably bent, and the metal plates are combined and welded to each other.
This type of a fuel tank is often additionally provided with a reinforcement member to enhance strength of the tank. For example, JP 2004-189128A discloses a fuel tank having right and left side wall plates each having an inner surface and a metal-formed channel member, as a reinforcement member, welded to the inner surfaces to enhance rigidity of both of the side wall plates.
In this type of a tank, there is required welding the channel member as the reinforcement member over the longitudinally full range thereof, which generates a heat involving an increase in residual stress and welding distortion. Besides, there may occur further problems such as reduction in internal cleanness of the tank due to welding residues adhered to the inner surface of the tank, long-time welding operation, increase in the number of steps for assembling the tank, deterioration of an appearance of the tank due to embossment of welding marks remained in the side wall surface to an outer surface of the side wall, and low reinforcement effect compared with mass of the used reinforcement member.